leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Visual (VFX) Update. * Champion Mastery |Latest = April 2, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.6 |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) ;Shuriman Skins * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon787 Omega Squad Teemo.png|Omega Squad Teemo ;Garena Premier League (GPL) Icons ProfileIcon808 Saigon Fantastic Five.png|Saigon Fantastic Five ProfileIcon809 Saigon Jokers.png|Saigon Jokers ProfileIcon810 Mineski.png|Mineski ProfileIcon811 Team Kthxbai.png|Team Kthxbai ProfileIcon812 Kuala Lumpur Hunters.png|Kuala Lumpur Hunters ProfileIcon813 Jakarta Juggernauts.png|Jakarta Juggernauts ProfileIcon814 Insidious Gaming Legends.png|Insidious Gaming Legends ProfileIcon815 Team Infinite.png|Team Infinite ProfileIcon816 Full Louis.png|Full Louis ProfileIcon817 Team Fat Rabbit.png|Team Fat Rabbit ProfileIcon818 Diamond Team.png|Diamond Team ProfileIcon819 Bangkok Titans.png|Bangkok Titans ProfileIcon820 Asus Fate.png|Asus Fate profileIcon821.png profileIcon822.png profileIcon823.png ;Turkish League Icons ProfileIcon788.jpg ProfileIcon789.jpg ProfileIcon790.jpg ProfileIcon791.jpg ProfileIcon792.jpg ProfileIcon793.jpg ProfileIcon794.jpg ProfileIcon795.jpg ;Russian League Icons ProfileIcon824.jpg ProfileIcon825.jpg ProfileIcon826.jpg ProfileIcon827.jpg ProfileIcon828.jpg ProfileIcon829.jpg ProfileIcon830.jpg ProfileIcon831.jpg ;Oceania League Icons ProfileIcon832.jpg ProfileIcon833.jpg ProfileIcon834.jpg ProfileIcon835.jpg ProfileIcon836.jpg ProfileIcon837.jpg ProfileIcon838.jpg PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. ;Grades :Each game you will be graded based on your performance versus all other players in your region that played based on the champion-position combination (i.e. supports will only be compared to other supports). * The current grading system is D''', '''C, B''', '''A and S''', with '''S being the best, with a - and + in each (e.g. '''B+' or A-''). * These grades are not persistent - it is possible to score A+ in one game and D''' in a subsequent game. ;Champion Mastery Champ Mastery D.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery C.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery B.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery A.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3.png|Tier 7 (unused) Champ Mastery None.png|No rank/Unplayed Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 (unused) * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion portrait on your profile. * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion - earn enough points and your tier improves. Higher grades are worth more points, but the amount of mastery points is also based on team performance and party size (premade bonus). * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** 1 - Nothing ** 2 - Nothing ** 3 - Nothing ** 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** There are assets for a tier 6 and tier 7, but they are not yet implemented. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. League of Legends General ;Loading Screens * New Loading screen background for Summoner's Rift. * New Honor badges, Loading windows and loading bar assets tweaked to go with the new Summoner's Rift background. Champions ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 46. ** Base attack growth increased to from 3. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. * ** Mana restore changed to from 15 . * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cost reduced to 0 at all ranks from 30. ; * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8 seconds. ** Movement speed bonus increased to from . ** Movement speed now decays over the duration. ** When Overdrive ends, '''Blitzcrank is slowed by 30% for seconds. **''Trivia: The addition of the self-slow is actually a revert to original form of the ability, with the slow originally being removed in V1.0.0.106.'' ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** Noxian Guillotine will refund mana on-kill. ** At max. rank, the cooldown of Noxian Guillotine is now fully reset on kill. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to from 75 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Hitting an enemy champion now grants Evelynn bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. This is in addition to reducing the ability's cooldown. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Passive's damage over 3 seconds changed to % target's missing health)}} from . ** Active's damage on-hit changed to from % target's missing health)}}. ** Fixed an error in the tooltip. Actual duration is 6 seconds, not 5. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; *Stats ** Base mana regen reduced to from . ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from . ; * ** Stacks' duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ; * General ** New spell effects. ** New ability icons. ; * ** Healing rescalled to % of maximum health from 7% at all levels. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 511 from 541. ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 90. * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12 seconds. ; * ** AD Ratio per strike reduced to from . *** Total AD ratio reduced to from . * **Per-tunnel cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 seconds at all ranks. **''Reign of Gaming reports that there is now a 1 second cooldown on interacting with tunnels.'' ; * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; * ** Enemy champions killed by Unstoppable Onslaught will not stop his charge. This did not make it in V5.6 due to a bug where damage could be dealt multiple times to enemies not hit. ; * ** Tristana's basic attacks during Rapid Fire reduce the cooldown of Explosive Charge by 0.5 seconds (1 second on attacks against champions). * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** New Effect: The charge's detonation now deals % bonus damage for every 1% of Tristana's Critical Strike Chance, stacking additively ( ) with the 25% bonus damage for every attack against the charge. ; * Easter Egg ** Using while being affected by or will grant Twisted Fate the cosmetic debuff "'''Destiny, Interrupted:' Betting blind. Literally". Items ; * Health reduced to 300 from 350. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (''dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. ** Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; (TT/CS version) * + + = ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. ; * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. Champions ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. ; * ** As with , Pyroclasm can now bounce to/from untargetable enemies (dealing no damage) if there are no valid targets in range. *** Consequently, becoming untargetable will not cause the ability to fizzle. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed